Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 45
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Flare Dancer]] vs. [[Wizzrobe#The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Wizzrobe (''Majora's Mask'')]] The battle of the eerily humanoid minibosses that have the odd habit of spinning around as though dancing. They represent fire and ice respectively and they are some of the few minibosses to appear in their respective dungeons twice. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, I am aware that there are fire Wizzrobes in Majora's Mask, but I decided to focus on the ice ones since those are introduced first and appear to be the primary ones. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : 3-2 times doesn't really count as "primary" since that's only ''one'' more time. Besides I don't really like the Flare Dancer. Too easy. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Something doesn't have to appear more times than something else just to be primary....it just seems like the fire ones were only introduced because the designers didn't think it made sense for ice ones to appear in Ikana or because they wanted you to have another use for the Ice Arrows or something. To me it just felt tacked on, whereas the ice ones felt primary becaue they were the originally introduced Wizzrobes and their appearance in the Snowhead Temple made it seem as though the Wizzrobes in this game were primarily ice ones. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. Both use magic... can't think of who will win right now... [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : No go this time around. Just don't bring up the blood pressure. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i dont really like it but i cant oppose a wizzrobe fight since i have swore allegiance (figuratively speaking) to the unmade clan worshiping the concept of getting a wizzrobe in to the temple of courage. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Annoying, pointless spinning enemies. But Flare Dancer had some interesting tactics with fire so I won't oppose. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Dwarven Swordsmiths]] vs. [[Zubora and Gabora]] It tied for first last time, and I let the other one go through (Water Temple and Zelda II). So here it is again. Battle of the two pairs of swordsmiths, who help Link make the second to strongest sword (Not including the great fairy sword, which is a C item) in their respective games, but not until Link helps them first. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 01:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Supported this last time. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Again, I dunno what to make of this. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :Dwarven Swordsmiths are as colorless as the original links awakening. Except they are colorless personality wise, rather than literally having no color. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Go Joe! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i still dont like this. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of the ultimate tag team battles. The Dwarven Swordsmiths are sprite awesomeness incarnate, while Zubora and Gabora pretty much speak for themselves. Also, they MADE Phantom Ganon's sword. There's clearly a lot we don't know about them! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : You let me through last time so I will attempt to make sure you make it this round. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 21:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : you dont really need to say not counting the great fairys sword sinc when you do count it they still make the second strongest [[Stalfos#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Stalfos (''Ocarina of Time'')]] vs. [[Wizzrobe#The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Wizzrobe (''Majora's Mask'')]] Battle of the mini-bosses who won't leave you the Hell the alone for the majority of the game. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 03:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Also, not particularly interesting. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :This (minus the game-wise specifications) was the first fight I suggested... [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Screw the connections (or lack thereof) I wanna see this! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : useless connections but they are nice mini bosses and would make an interesting fight. it'd also be better if it wasn't game specific. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Majora's Mask Wizzrobe is actually probably one of the worst-designed points of the game. I hate that guy the way some people hate Tingle! He just runs around and spins in a circle, runs around and spins in a circle and then dies. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Dinolfos]] vs. [[Lizalfos]] I dunno, I thought it sounded cool :P —'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 05:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Considering Dinolfos tend to just be more powerful versions of Lizalfos, I think a lot of people will find them more appealing. Also, this isn't particularly interesting. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with Zraliv. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i agree with auron agreeing with zraliv opposing (makes sense but for simpler way of saying it. i oppose.) [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : OoT Dodongo's Cavern Lizalfos die because they fall into lava which is fiery. And what do OoT Dinolfos breath? I rest my case. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 20:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't find it interesting, and Dinolfos are undeniably better. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : What are you talking about, Flashpenny? They die because you slash them with a sword -_- '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : Heh, do I get an award for the most oppose votes? :P—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 21:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) [[Blaaz]] vs. [[Carock]] A duel between two tough bosses. Both wear red, both use magic, both resemble wizards. Who will win? [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Imagine the many colourful mistypings of "Carock". --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : how can i go aganest a wizzrobe '''and''' zelda ii fight? [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Good connections. Although, technically this isn't a Wizzrobe fight, Oni Dark Link. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 18:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Blaaz is not a "tough" boss, it's REALLY easy to defeat. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :As far as I'm concerned Carock IS a wizzrobe. He fights exactly like them (only faster), looks sort of like one, and his dungeon is one of the few in the game that actually has wizzrobes. He may not officially be a wizzrobe, but it is close enough for my book. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 20:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) [[Darkhammer]] vs. [[General Onox]] Battle of the ball and chain wielding lizards in armor. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 14:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Leave it to Nintendo's English localization team to be the only ones in the world who do not know that an item consisting of a ball and chain is most oftenly referred to as a mace. I'm likin' this though. Just...sign your suggestions guy. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 14:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : isn't a [[Wikipedia:Mace (weapon)|Mace]] a ball and chain with out the chain? The correct name for a ball and chain is a [[Wikipedia:Flail (weapon)|Flail]] but it would confuse people if i said that. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 14:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, imagine that, I'm qualified enough to join Nintendo's English localization team! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 14:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I know I opposed last time, but in retrospect this fight isn't bad. I still don't particularly like it, but it's not bad. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 18:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I can't fully support this because I don't see any clear evidence that states that General Onox is a lizard. Granted, he does have a ball and chain, but the article says he may have some relation to Iron Knuckles. I don't believe they are lizards. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I think the point is that he turns into a dragon. Or something along those lines. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the flail-tossing psychopaths? I'm all in baby! --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 21:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) [[Linebeck]] vs. [[Salvage Corp.]] Duel of the generally ineffective deep-sea treasure hunters. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : You know, I came here ready to go neutral, but I actually like this fight. Linebeck will probably win, though. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sure. Why not? --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 21:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : a load of guys that shout one phrase or the only good character in ph. im just not feeling it. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 21:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Comments